Martian Moochers
'''The Martian Moochers '''are mouse-like aliens created by Bob Kuwahara, their first appearance was in an Astronut cartoon, before they were gifted with their very own. Their always making trouble and stealing food from earthlings. Background The first appearance of these two little fuzzballs was in the cartoon "Martian Moochers", with the Astronut, in their series Astro would often visit his earthling friend Oscar, bringing something from space along with him, which would always end up causing trouble, and in this case it was something Astro didn't even mean to bring, two adorable little stowaways who closely resemble what we would refer to as mice, known as 'Martian Moochers', the two proceeded to fly their way into Oscar's house, and they began eating them out of house and home before Astro fingered a way to get rid of them. the cartoon was made in either 1964 or 1965, but was never put out until 1970, ironically making their debut their final cartoon as well. The cartoon established all of their abilities, they had super human strength, fly through the air, phase through walls, and held an enormous appetite for anything and everything that they could get their hands on, sure they liked food pretty good, but if they run out of grub then they'll simply begin eating anything else, like plates, wood, nails. Another thing to note is that they were very quick witted, outsmarting Oscar and Astro through out the entire picture. It was your average Astronut short, but the idea of these critters seemed to have potential for further cartoons, and as such the director, Bob Kuwahara, made two more cartoons with the Moochers. He redesigned them to be larger and more expressive and to have ears, which the duo were sorely missing before, he also gave them bigger eyes, they lost their whiskers and gained buck teeth, and a bullet like shape (Being round on top and flat on the bottom), and more detailed arms legs and tails, which would before just lines, close to that of a stick figure. And so in 1966 they starred in their own two shorts which pitted against a narcissistic cat and a cowardly dog respectively, the shorts were not very popular, and that was the last we ever saw of the characters. ..Oh yes, one more thing, it was never stated what the sex of these Martian Moochers are, one would assume that they are both male, however at the end of their debut cartoon after Astro catches them Oscar finds his house is now over run with the varmints, could it be that one of them is male and the other is female? Perhaps they can reproduce asexually? Or maybe the army of Martian Moochers at the end were not their children but rather more stowaways? Filmography 1966 * Champion Chump * Cowardly Watchdog 1970 * Martian Moochers (With the Astronut, first produced but last released) Legacy It's not documented why they didn't appear in more cartoons, perhaps the creators just didn't think they were star material, or maybe audiences didn't like them? After all by this time cat and mouse cartoons old news. A funny thing about the characters is that Astro first appeared as a one time character with Deputy Dawg but ended up having his own series, it's fitting that he'd also end up spinning off a few characters of his own, but sadly while Astro made it on his own, these Martian Moochers did not. People just treated them like they weren't very Mooch.Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mice Category:Characters created by Bob Kuwahara